Falling
by CursingCookies
Summary: Life at highschool got tougher for Itachi after he was arrested for his parent's murder and was later found innocent. Between his party life, and juggling a job, he now has to raise his younger brother on top of that. Can he handle the pressure? KisaIta


**Phew for awhile I was worried that I wouldn't quite be able to remember how to post. Hehehe. This is my third attempt at posting this story tonight. I kept forgetting things and well I sort of forgot the Authors Note and disclaimer. Heh. I'll be honest. I'm so happy you clicked this story even though the Summary sucked. It took me an hour to think of that crap. Hah. Well this is a SasoDei, KisaIta, KakuHida, original! Not much more for me to say..so on with the Disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Damn my life.**

_**Chapter One**_

"Damn fucker." Hidan swore, slamming his lunch tray onto the old, brown table. "Who gives a shit if I wear baggy jeans to school? You don't see anyone else complaining except the damned vice principle."

"It's against the school regulations, Hidan." Kakuzu sighed, taking a bite out of his hamburger. "If you would comply with the rules, maybe you could stay out of ISS." The silver haired teen shrugged off his lover's comment and violently jammed a few fries into his mouth.

"I have the hangover from hell, un." Deidara slung his book bag beneath the table and laid his head down, cowering from the bright lights.

"I tried to worn you, Dei. Drinking on school nights is tough." Hidan sighed, opening up his coke. Kakuzu snorted.

"You've learned that lesson one to many times, eh, Hidan?" Hidan rolled his eyes and continued munching. "And getting high at my house before school starts. That's another bad idea." Kakuzu grinned.

"Deidara you're sitting in my spot." A bland voice poked the blonde. "Ugh, never mind. You seem sick." The Uchiha sat his binder neatly in front of him before pulling up a chair from another table. "Did you get drunk last night?"

"Sasori had a bottle of wine. It looked delicious. I drank most of it, un." Deidara whispered, not emerging from the darkness of his arms. "Why didn't he stop me, un?"

"You're a little bastard when your drunk, Dei. I mean when you try to take away your beer, of course." Hidan laughed, laying his head on Kakuzu's shoulder. "Other wise your extremely adorable." Kakuzu gazed down at the shorter teen and, laid his own head against his.

"Where is Sasori, anyway?" Itachi asked, leaning back in his chair. "You two are usually glued at the hip."

"He's in the library researching for some paper. I wanted to stay, of course, but he made come in here. I think this is his revenge for my drinking, un." Deidara muttered, shifting his postion. "Let's change the subject. I'm getting nauseous from thinking about it. Itachi, don't you have some meeting with Child Services, tomorrow, un?"

"After school, actually. I have to pick up Sasuke from school and head down there."

"I'm sure they'll give you custody. It's not like you have really any other relatives around, do you?" Kakuzu questioned, looking the Uchiha in the eyes.

"There's always foster homes, Kakuzu. They sent him to one the night of the murder. The murder I was arrested for and almost convicted of."

"I don't see why they even charged you with it in the first place. Weren't you at Dei's house when it happened?" Hidan glanced at the blonde lump on the table.

"Yes. I was. But like you said Hidan, I was charged, yet I was found innocent. And I am only seventeen years old, a junior. It's more likely that they would give us up…" Itachi's voice trailed off, lost in thought.

"Don't think that way, Uchiha. It's going to go fine." Deidara mumbled. "Take Kisame with you, if you think it would help, un."

"Taking my boyfriend with me?" Itachi smiled, "I don't think that would look to good, Deidara. Besides, he didn't even come to school today. He must be busy with other things." _Things more important… Itachi mused. _

"Wonder what the hell he's doing. Probably overslept, lucky lazy bastard." Hidan growled. "I wish I was at home sleeping." The lunch bell rang, signaling third period lunch was over. The teens stood and grabbed their bags, not bothering to throw their trays away. Deidara groaned and raced into the sea of students, changing classes while covering his ears. "Two more classes to go, un." Hidan wrapped an arm around the blonde and kissed his cheek. "Get off of me! I don't want your STD's!" Deidara shrieked, touching his cheek and running off.

"You little bitch!" Hidan shouted, tearing through the hallway, determined to find the blonde. _You idiots, _Itachi though with a small smile. _I should have made better friends. _

"Ooh, look at the Uchiha! I heard he was arrested for killing his parents!" A female voice whispered from behind him. Itachi's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"I know! I think he did it. What if he brings a gun to school and tries to take us all out!"

"He hangs out with those freaks, you know. It wouldn't surprise me if they helped!"

Itachi bit his lip and turned into the English hall. _Fools. I can hear you. I hear all of you and your comments about me. You don't know me. You just assume. _Glaring at the wall he sank into his desk and removed his notebook. Everyone judged him. Everyone but his friends. The only people who cared about him. Although, there was Sasuke. But Sasuke seemed to have some fear for him. Itachi closed his eyes, no longer listening to his classmates chatter conversations. It still hurt. He hurt. Just like everyone else. He too had feelings and emotions. It seemed that most people had forgotten that. _I don't need anyone but my brother and friends. Especially Kisame. I need Kisame. _If he lost Kisame...he would lose everything.

"Mr. Uchiha?" His balding English teacher snapped his fingers in front of Itachi's face. Blinking, he looked up, gazing into the man's eyes. "Now that your back with us, maybe you could answer the question on the board?" Itachi read the question and quickly responded, feeling embarrased to be caught so deep in thought. "Thank you. Class, if Mr. Uchiha can be day dreaming and still answer a question so quickly, why can't any of you do the same?"

"Aren't murderer's usually intelligent?" A boy in the back chuckled. Itachi's gaze hardened as he looked down at his desk. _Damn you._

"Mr. Fujiyama! To the hall. Now." The class snickered as the elderly man's face turned red from anger. "Keep working on your assignments. I'll be back."

Itachi sank down into his seat, eyes closed. Everyday was like this. People with their comments and soft, quiet laughs. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Treat him like they use to? _In their eye's I've changed. Maybe...I have._


End file.
